Continue
by Blackroseookami
Summary: Kagome's been in Italy for a year, and returns to Cali expecting to pick up where she left off. But what happens when there's one more guy than she expected? first fic, no flames, please!
1. She's Back

disclaimer: I saved up like a kajillion bucks, went on ebay, and guess what?  
Nobody's selling Inuyasha to the highest bidder, therefore, I'm going to say this reeeaaaallly fast.  
idon'towninuyasha! (I don't own Inuyasha)

"SHE'S COMING, HURRY!" Sango yelled as she ran opposite their usual route home. Apparently, her best friend, Kago-something was moving back to Cali from…somewhere. At least, that's all Inuyasha knew-he was stuck in neutral-b/n new and old. All he knew of this girl was what sango told him-and since she and her other best friend Miroku were so excited she was coming back, they hadn't bothered to tell him much.  
"I'M COMING, WOMAN! JEEZ!" That was miroku, running not to far behind sango. Inuyasha would've been first if he had known where they were going. "Where are we going?" he asked, now level with miroku's slowing pace. "To the airport! Hurry, we gotta get kagome!" _That was her name. _The hanyou sped up, passing both Sango and Miroku before realizing he'd never met kagome.

Upon arriving at the airport, the group had to wait about five minutes before they saw-whoever it was. Of course Inuyasha had never seen her before, so he waited patiently until Sango ran screaming into the mosh pit.  
When the crowd cleared, Inu saw a very pretty girl with wavy, ebony hair, dark cerulean eyes and fair skin. She was wearing faded hipsters with Eskimo boots and a white button up tee with a plaid red tie. After she and Sango held each other for a full ten minutes, she ran over to miroku and wrapped herself around him, too. Then, without thinking she hugged Inuyasha.  
"Wait a minute, I don't know you. Are you here with San and Roku?" she asked, clearly as confused as he was. He nodded. "Oh, then, im Kagome."  
"Inuyasha."  
"That's cool, are you Japanese?"  
"Yes."  
There was an awkward moment of silence before Sango hugged Kagome again. "I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I'VE BEEN THE ONLY GIRL HERE FOR A _YEAR!_" She said, and Kagome smiled again. "I missed you guys, too."  
"Where'd she come from?" Inuyasha asked as Sango pried herself off of Kagome. "Italy. She had a Modeling Scholarship."  
"Oh, so she models?"  
"Yup."  
"Its nothing big…" Kagome said, blushing. "Lets go to my house-did you guys run here?" The other three nodded. "Awwww, you did? That's so sweet!"  
"It was nothing, really…." All three of them said at practically the same time. Kagome giggled then walked out to the lot.

As hard as it was to believe, Kagome couldn't wait to go back to her old school. It was a case of 'never knowing what u have until u lose it' for her-being in a different country, getting mobbed everyday by crazed fans was not school, where she knew everybody and everybody knew her. And she was especially excited about Inuyasha.  
The new guy.  
The cute guy.  
The VERY cute guy.  
_I'll have to ask San where she found him_, she thought to herself, opening the doors to her closet. Nothing changed about the way Kagome woke up-blasting new music she'd bought from iTunes the night before, getting something new and making it original, omelets...

She picked a pair of antique tinted flairs and a black tank that said: 'if it's foreign, it's better' from her closet and stole a pair of her brother's black and white adios-the only difference with girl's shoes and guy's shoes was that they were more comfortable. For Kagome, oversized was always best-slip on slip off-perfect for a girl who was always late. To top it off, there was the white cuff with red pyramid spikes she'd gotten from Italy-she'd never gotten a chance to wear it there before she left. _I'm always late, always, always, always! _She yelled to herself, rushing downstairs to her thunderbird. She got inside and sped off towards her temporary 'haven'.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged back in." Said Kikyo. She was still full of 'em. Kagome had been gone for a whole year, and Kikyo still had nothing better to do with her life than make Kagome's miserable. "Look what the cat never looked at twice." She said, something already brewing in her mind. It was like a storm with the two-by homeroom it'd start and by first period it'd build into a hurricane.  
"Are you calling me ugly, Higurashi?"  
"Well, seeing as I've been modeling for a year in Italy and you auditioned for America's Next Top Model and got rejected twice…you can draw your own conclusions."

"We all know that was only because of my age!"  
"Please, Kikyo. We all know it was because of you're a+. You could land a plane on that thing."  
"It's better than having none at all."  
"Oh, I have one. And mine's is gonna be on the cover of seventeen and two different skating magazines."  
"Any chance of you going back to Italy?"  
"That's cute, but no."  
"Are you auditioning for the talent show?"  
"Do I never?"  
"Auditions are tonight. I'll be there."  
"Bring it."  
That's all it took-to be arguing calmly for one second and the next to be grabbing each other's hair. Just like that, Kagome's day was ruined.  
Until he came back.  
And smiled at her.

It seemed so weird. After lunch, after school, Kagome still saw him smiling at her. Almost as if the whole reason he smiled was to say 'don't let her get to you, you still have me'. And it was genuine-real. Not the fake smiles she'd gotten so many times by the boys in Italy, who only smiled because she was pretty or it'd be something interesting to tell their friends.  
Nothing like that.  
He even showed up for her audition when San and Roku couldn't be there-and she'd only met him yesterday. Kagome immediately liked Inuyasha, because the only other boy who treated her like that was Miroku, and it made her feel special. Like her purpose in the world wasn't just to be gaped at by perverts who bought girl's magazines just to stare at her-even though Miroku did do that once…


	2. The Audition

As hard as it was to believe, Kagome couldn't wait to go back to her old school. It was a case of 'never knowing what u have until u lose it' for her-being in a different country, getting mobbed everyday by crazed fans was not school, where she knew everybody and everybody knew her. And she was especially excited about Inuyasha.  
The new guy.  
The cute guy.  
The VERY cute guy.  
_I'll have to ask San where she found him_, she thought to herself, opening the doors to her closet. Nothing changed about the way Kagome woke up-blasting new music she'd bought from iTunes the night before, getting something new and making it original, omelets...

She picked a pair of antique tinted flairs and a black tank that said: 'if it's foreign, it's better' from her closet and stole a pair of her brother's black and white adios-the only difference with girl's shoes and guy's shoes was that they were more comfortable. For Kagome, oversized was always best-slip on slip off-perfect for a girl who was always late. To top it off, there was the white cuff with red pyramid spikes she'd gotten from Italy-she'd never gotten a chance to wear it there before she left. _I'm always late, always, always, always! _She yelled to herself, rushing downstairs to her thunderbird. She got inside and sped off towards her temporary 'haven'.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged back in." Said Kikyo. She was still full of 'em. Kagome had been gone for a whole year, and Kikyo still had nothing better to do with her life than make Kagome's miserable. "Look what the cat never looked at twice." She said, something already brewing in her mind. It was like a storm with the two-by homeroom it'd start and by first period it'd build into a hurricane.  
"Are you calling me ugly, Higurashi?"  
"Well, seeing as I've been modeling for a year in Italy and you auditioned for America's Next Top Model and got rejected twice…you can draw your own conclusions."

"We all know that was only because of my age!"  
"Please, Kikyo. We all know it was because of you're ass. You could land a plane on that thing."  
"It's better than having none at all."  
"Oh, I have one. And mine's is gonna be on the cover of seventeen and two different skating magazines."  
"Any chance of you going back to Italy?"  
"That's cute, but no."  
"Are you auditioning for the talent show?"  
"Do I never?"  
"Auditions are tonight. I'll be there."  
"Bring it."  
That's all it took-to be arguing calmly for one second and the next to be grabbing each other's hair. Just like that, Kagome's day was ruined.  
Until he came back.  
And smiled at her.

It seemed so weird. After lunch, after school, Kagome still saw him smiling at her. Almost as if the whole reason he smiled was to say 'don't let her get to you, you still have me'. And it was genuine-real. Not the fake smiles she'd gotten so many times by the boys in Italy, who only smiled because she was pretty or it'd be something interesting to tell their friends.  
Nothing like that.  
He even showed up for her audition when San and Roku couldn't be there-and she'd only met him yesterday. Kagome immediately liked Inuyasha, because the only other boy who treated her like that was Miroku, and it made her feel special. Like her purpose in the world wasn't just to be gaped at by perverts who bought girl's magazines just to stare at her-even though Miroku did do that once…but that wasn't the point! What mattered was thatInuyasha hadshown up.  
Despite the fact that he'd only known her for a day.

"Oka, Kagome, we're ready when you are." Said Kikyo, challengingly. What Kikyo had failed to tell her, or probably was never going to tell her in the first place, was that she was a judge. Luckily, her groupies hadn't shown up.

After taking a deep breath, Kagome started her song, which was '4ever' by the Veronicas. (a/n: she did the vocals and the guitar all by herself! Go Kagome!)

Here we are so whatcha gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you've got other plans for tonight,  
But I don't really care.

Size me up, you know I beat the best,  
Tick tock, no time to rest.  
Let them say what they what their gonna say  
'Cause tonight, I just don't really care

Come on baby, we ain't gonna live forever  
Lemme show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yea, yea with you yea, yea  
Come with me tonight,  
we could make the night last forever

I've seen it all, I got nothin' to prove  
Come on baby, just make your move  
Follow me, lets leave it all behind, tonight  
Like we just don't care

Lemme take you one the ride of your life  
Thats what I said, Alright  
They can say what they wanna say 'cause tonight  
I just don't even care

So come on baby, we ain't gonna live forever  
Lemme show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yea,yea with you, yea, yea  
So, come with me tonight we could make the night last forever

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend yea, yea  
You've got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh, come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more  
So tell me what you're waiting for

(a/n: for the sake of time, just know that the chorus come in 2 more times then the song ends)

When Kagome finished singing, the whole turn out for auditions and the other two judges, not including Kikyo of course, were applauding.  
"I love it! You're in! Don't you think she should be in!" The oldest judge exclaimed. Kikyo, on the other hand, was as red as a radioactive makeup saleswoman.  
"NO!"  
"Well I do! She hasn't even been here for a day!"  
"I agree!"Said the last judge (a/n: who is also the p.e teacher, lol).  
"Then it's decided-two out of three vote her in. Congragulations, Kagome!"  
"Yes!" Kagome cheered as she stepped off the stage to find Inuyasha.

"That was awesome!" He said when she found him.  
"Really?" Kagome blushed. She couldn't honestly say she believed him-what if someone had told him to say that?  
"Yea!" Again with his innovative smile. "Do you want to...go somewhere? Like Starbuck's or something?"  
It only took Kagome about two seconds to answer, but a lot can happen in two seconds-especially when you put yourself in Kagome's position.  
_What if he's faking it, too? _Part of her said.  
_But he seems like he means it! _Another part reasoned.  
_And he's cute!  
But he could be shallow!  
What do I do!  
SAY SOMETHING!  
_"Yea, that'd be cool." She finally said calmly, and walked to the exit with him.

**Well, there's chapter two! Sorry chapter one was so short, it just looks a lot longer on word, y'know? Before I knew what I was doing, I clicked publish subliminally...  
Anyways, please review you guys!**

**EternalAffliction-thank you soooo much! getting this not even a full thirty minutes after publishing my super short chapter was great motivation!**


	3. letter to readers

sorry for not updating everyone! i started a new fic and i want to make it better than this one, so if u don't hear from me in a while, check back every week or so-but i am still here, oka?

blackroseookami


End file.
